This isn't LOVE!
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: [UPDATED! For Author Note tentang squel fic ini. Yang udah tau, ga usah baca]/Un-beta/MPREG/YAOI/ Satu: Kata 'sayonara' dari Akashi, Dua: Akashi yang mendadak pergi dari sekolah dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Ah, rasanya Aomine ingin mati saja. Last chapter. Arigato minna! RnR!
1. Nightmare

"Khh…"

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup mulutnya, mencegah suara-suara aneh yang bisa lolos dari mulutnya kapan saja. Tangan satunya berusaha mendorong dada bidang Aomine, meski tanpa _emperor eyes_-nya, Akashi tau itu tidak akan membuat pemuda diatasnya bergeming. Kedua mata _heterochrome_ pemuda berambut merah itu berair, menahan segala sensasi yang diciptakan oleh pemuda berkulit gelap terhadap tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Che, tidak bisa melawan, Seijuuro-_sama_?" Aomine menyeringai sambil mencengkram tangan yang menutupi mulut Akashi. Dengan kasar, Aomine membawa tangan Akashi keatas kepala pemuda berambut merah itu serta menguncinya, membuat si pemilik tangan mengerang kesakitan dan tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

_Kuso_! Akashi merutuki siapapun yang menukar minuman Aomine dengan minuman perangsang. Sekarang ia benar-benar dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Akashi juga merutuki dirinya yang membiarkan Aomine menginap di apartemennya.

Semua ini diluar perhitungan Akashi.

Akashi benci mengakuinya, namun Aomine benar-benar hebat soal _seks_.

Akashi membantah _emperor eyes_-nya yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk lolos dari Aomine yang sekarang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu—apapun itu. Namun sayang, panasnya suhu ruangan dan tubuh serta perlakuan Aomine terhadap tubuhnya membuat otak cerdas Akashi tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kesal. Aomine memajukan pinggulnya dan memasuki Akashi lebih dalam. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Air mata berhasil lolos dari mata kiri pemuda itu.

"Hng...nggh...!" erangan tertahan berhasil lolos dari mulut Akashi. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif.

"Akhirnya menyerah juga, _hn_?"

Gunting! Benar! Mana guntingnya!?

Merasa tangan kanan Akashi yang berusaha mendorong Aomine melemah, Aomine menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dan mendekati wajah Akashi, berusaha mencium bibir merah muda yang berdarah itu.

Kedua mata _heterochrome _Akashi melebar, sebelum bibir Aomine menyentuh bibirnya, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan cepat. Menghindari ciuman dari Aomine.

Namun rupanya, itu adalah gerakan yang salah.

Aomine menyeringai, kemudian menggigit leher pucat dan sensitif Akashi yang terekspos hingga membentuk _bitemark_. Sebuah tanda tak terbantahkan, bahwa sang kapten tim basket Teikou yang paling ditakuti itu telah menjadi milik sang _ace _tim basket Teikou. Menggigit dan menjilati, terus begitu, membuat pemuda kecil dibawahnya mendesah tak karuan.

Akashi mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Kedua mata _heterochrome _yang setengah terpejam itu menangkap sebuah benda tajam—gunting di meja samping kasurnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil gunting itu, mencoba melukai secuil pipi Aomine, sekedar membuatnya berhenti.

Ternyata hal ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Aomine. Aomine menahan tangan yang membawa gunting itu.

"Percuma melawan-" membuang gunting itu ke sembarang arah, mengunci kedua tangan Akashi dengan satu tangan besar Aomine, "—waktumu habis, Seijuuro-_sama_." Menyeringai.

Belum sempat Akashi memprotes, Aomine memasuki dirinya lebih dalam lagi dengan kasar. Satu desakan membuat Akashi melenguh, melemparkan kepalanya ke bantal merah miliknya, mendesah dengan mulut terbuka. Aomine menjilat bibirnya, wajah Akashi saat ini begitu menggoda, begitu _seksi_.

Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Aomine. Ia mencium bibir Akashi dengan ganas, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Akashi dan mengajak lidah Akashi untuk beradu dengan lidahnya.

"Mmphft!" Akashi berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman Aomine. Jalur saliva mulai turun dari ujung bibir Akashi.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya setelah ia merasakan taring Akashi menggigit lidahnya, "Aku tidak tau kau begitu kotor, Seijuuro-_sama_."

Aomine terus menghujamkan miliknya ke titik yang membuat Akashi mendesah liar.

"Aku penasaran dengan reaksi mereka saat melihatmu yang mendesah tak karuan seperti ini…"

Akashi membuka matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Oh ya ampun, apapun asal jangan itu! Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"…hen-nggh!-tikan…!"

"Tidak sampai aku benar-benar puas."

Sungguh, Aomine harus berhenti sekarang. Akashi benar-benar tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya mencapai klimaks-nya yang pertama.

"Ngh…hhah…" Akashi hanya bisa mendesah lemah. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Astaga, mengapa ini lebih melelahkan daripada bermain basket empat _quarter_ penuh?

Satu mata terpejam, sedangkan satunya setengah terpejam dan mengeluarkan air mata. Bukan, bukan air mata karena nikmat. Lebih tepatnya karena kesakitan. Nafas terengah-engah, wajah yang memerah sempurna dengan mulut terbuka serta saliva—entah milik siapa dari ujung bibir Akashi yang kini turun ke lehernya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang menggoda bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Akashi Seijuuro, kapten tim basket Teikou yang ditakuti, kini terbaring tak berdaya dibawah Aomine Daiki, _ace _tim basket Teikou.

Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akashi,

"Aku belum selesai, Seijuuro-_sama_." Bisiknya.

Akashi sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hanya mengerang lemah dibawah Aomine yang terus menyerang bagian dalam dari Akashi yang paling sensitif. Cairan merah kental mulai mengalir, menelusuri kaki mulus Akashi.

Aomine mengerang tertahan saat Akashi menghimpitnya dengan erat. Ia menumpahkan benihnya didalam Akashi.

Akashi melenguh saat Aomine menarik dirinya keluar. Aomine melepaskan kedua tangan Akashi dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kemudian memakai celana _jeans_nya.

"Terima kasih atas 'hidangan' malam-nya." Aomine keluar dari kamar Akashi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, lagi.

"_Kuso_…!" rutuknya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada piyama merah besar dengan beberapa kancing yang telah lepas yang ia pakai.

.

.

**This isn't LOVE!**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

Aomine benar-benar tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi.

Terakhir yang ia ingat, dia meminum minumannya yang entah kenapa terasa seperti _wine_ dan membuat tubuhnya panas setelah meminumnya. Ia juga ingat Akashi yang menemukannya tergeletak di _gym_ dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia juga ingat—sangat ingat, bahwa Akashi-lah yang membiarkannya menginap di apartemen Akashi.

Setelah itu apa?

Aomine melihat ke sekelilingnya. Jelas-jelas ini adalah rumahnya. Namun mengapa ia tertidur di lantai? Terlebih lagi dengan kemeja yang kancingnya telah terbuka semua.

Bagaimana cara ia bisa kembali dari apartemen Akashi menuju ke rumahnya?

Apa yang terjadi saat dia tidak sadar?

Aomine bangun dari tidurnya, peluh membasahi kulit hitamnya.

Mengapa ia berkeringat sebanyak ini?

"Argh!" Aomine menggeram. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang…

.

.

**This isn't LOVE!**

.

.

"Eh? Akashi belum datang?"

Momoi mengangguk pasti.

"Biasanya ia tak pernah terlambat saat latihan." Kata Momoi, "Dai-chan, kau tau sesuatu?" tanya perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke apartemennya-"

"Tidak perlu."

Tatapan Momoi dan Aomine tertuju pada Akashi yang kini berdiri didepan pintu _gym_. Akashi berjalan masuk ke _gym_ dengan langkah yang terseret-seret.

"Akashi-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Momoi berlari kearah Akashi, kemudian mengamati seluruh tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki." Akashi berjalan melewati Momoi.

"Tunggu!" Momoi menangkap lengan kiri Akashi, "Ada apa dengan pergelangan tanganmu? Merah, seperti bekas cengkraman." Tanya Momoi penuh simpati.

Namun Akashi menepis tangan Momoi, "Satsuki, aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa."—berjalan menjauhi Momoi. Momoi tau, Akashi paling benci dikhawatirkan. Bagaimana mungkin Momoi tidak khawatir? Saat ini kondisi Akashi buruk—sangat buruk. Wajahnya pucat dan terus mengeluarkan keringat seperti menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba Momoi menyadari sesuatu, kedua matanya melebar.

...

...

"Akashi-kun...lehermu..."

...

...

-sambil menunjuk beberapa bercak kemerahan—_bitemark_ yang ada di leher belakang Akashi.

...

...

Diam.

Menyentuh leher belakangnya, kemudian menghela napas.

"Shintaro…"

Midorima yang tengah berlatih _shoot _langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Akashi.

"Perban."

"Hmph." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berjalan kearah Akashi sambil mengambil perban dari saku celananya.

-_snip_. Akashi menggunting, kemudian melilitkan perban tersebut ke sekeliling lehernya.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Keras kepala seperti biasa?" –membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Mengembalikan perban milik Midorima.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbicara balik padaku." –berbalik. "Latihanmu kutambah 18 kali lipat."

Dan perdebatan mereka pun berhenti.

.

.

"_Nee, nee, _Kurokocchi."

Kuroko yang tengah menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya menoleh kearah Kise.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Akashicchi ya?" Kise berbisik, "Kau tau, soal _bitemark _itu."

"Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang, Kise-kun."

"Bu-bukan. Maksudku…uhm…kita berbicara tentang Akashicchi disini." –menoleh kearah Aomine, "Aominecchi, menurutmu apakah itu _benar-benar _sebuah _bitemark_?"

"Ha!? Mana mungkin!" Aomine yang entah kenapa jumpalitan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Kise.

Kise pun ikut-ikutan kaget karena melihat reaksi dari Aomine.

"A-ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin ya. Maksudku…hey! Akashicchi yang kita bicarakan sekarang. Kalaupun ada yang mencoba menjatuhkan harga dirinya, pasti orang itu sudah lenyap dicabik-cabik gunting Akashicchi!"

Aomine terdiam. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah saat ini.

.

.

**This isn't LOVE!**

.

.

Aomine berpisah dengan Kuroko dan Kise.

Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil sedikit bersenandung. Ah, betapa ia sangat ingin tidur sekarang.

Pokoknya Aomine bersumpah untuk melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung tidur saat sampai dirumah nanti.

Membuka pintu rumahnya, dan—

"Tadaima-"

SYUUT!

TAP!

-setidaknya Aomine mengharapkan sebuah ucapan selamat datang dari para _maid_. Tapi, tunggu, dia bahkan tidak punya seorang _maid_.

Oke, lupakan. Saat ini sebuah gunting merah tertancap tepat di dinding samping Aomine. Jarak antara gunting dengan pipinya hanya 0,1 milimeter.

Ah, dia beruntung karena gunting itu tidak tepat mengenai wajahnya. Wajah Aomine pucat pasi seketika.

"Daiki…"

_Gulp_.

Aomine kenal betul suara itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

Akashi Seijuuro, dengan aura hitam disekitarnya yang berjarak tak jauh dari Aomine.

"Oi! Apa-apa'an kau!? Tadi itu hampir saja tau!"

Akashi menyeringai, "Fuh, lebih baik kena saja tadi."

"Ap-"

Belum sempat Aomine memprotes, sebuah alat tes kehamilan mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Aomine mengambil alat itu.

Terlihat tanda tambah merah disana.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Aku hamil,"

…

…

…

"Eh?"

…

…

…

**TBC**

**Note:**

1. Ini M-rated pertama saya, mohon maklum jika _mess _be-ge-te.

2. Aomine itu manggil 'Seijuuro-_sama_' dengan nada ngejek. Err...yah begitulah(?)

3. Rencana mau bikin nih fic romance/humor. Tapi kenapa kesannya romance gak pake humor ya? Ada saran?

4. YANG MEMBUAT SAYA BIKIN NIH FIC, TANGGUNG JAWAB! HARUS DAN WAJIB REVIEW! #dibuang

5. Saya rasa judulnya masih kurang pas, ada saran? Atau memang udah pas begini?

6. Kronologisnya ada di chapter depan, bakal apdet kalau yang request nih fic review *ngambek ceritanya*

7. Mohon kripik dan sarannya #bows

8. Keep or delete?


	2. GoodBye

KYAAA!(? akhir-akhir ini suka screaming kayak _fansgirl_ ="=) ada yang _review_! xD

.

**ruizuna: **Terima kasih telah menjadi _reviewer _pertama ^_^. _Keep it_, eh? Tapi tetep _review _ya? Hehe

.

**Shicchi Kurokocchi: **'Hemaprodit' teh naon, neng? *sundanya keluar*. Okay, okay. Akan saya apdet _as soon as possible_~

.

**BloodyBleedingWings: **Akhirnya muncul juga -_- ane sih rencana mau bikin mas Murasakibara itu semacam temen curhatnya Akashi. Karena menurut ane _timing _kemunculan dia gak pas, makanya sengaja tidak dimunculkan di chapter 1. Okesip, kowe wajib review per chapter #maksa.

.

**shikitsu:** Ah, gomen. Saya lupa mencantumkannya di warning ="= soal AoAka…berhubung pikiran saya abstrak sangad, jadi bisa dibilang saya menyukai _crack pair_. Terima kasih sudah review!

.

.

.

Aomine menatap pemuda berambut merah itu lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Akashi menatap balik pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan, dengan meja kecil diantara mereka.

Aomine berganti melihat kearah alat test kehamilan yang mendarat di wajahnya dengan elegan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini...apa?"

"_You don't say_." Akashi menumpang kaki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kedua mata _heterochrome _pemuda itu menatap tajam kearah Aomine.

Aomine menggeram, "I-iya, aku tau ini alat test kehamilan. Tapi..." Aomine menghela napasnya, "...aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu akan menghamili anak orang-"

"Aku yang hamil, Daiki..."

...

...

Hening.

...

...

"Itu nggak lucu, Akashi."

"Tidak pernah mendengar istilah m-preg?"

Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Oh. Sela...mat?-"

"Kau yang menghamiliku. Kau yang tanggung jawab."

Kata-kata Akashi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Aomine. Butuh waktu bagi Aomine untuk memproses kata-kata Akashi.

"Maaf-?"

"Kau mendengarku, Daiki." Akashi berusaha sabar untuk menghadapi Aomine yang memang agak telat itu.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya.

"Maksudku..."-membuang napas berat, "Siapa yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba disambut dengan sebuah gunting yang hampir melukaiku, terlebih lagi si pelaku adalah laki-laki yang mengaku hamil dan memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab?"

Akashi sudah memprediksi bahwa Aomine akan berkata begitu. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Kau lupa? Kau yang memperkosaku kemarin malam."

"Akashi, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Aomine menunjuk Akashi, "Kalaupun aku memperkosa seseorang, aku akan memperkosa gadis dengan dada besar."

Akashi memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau menghamiliku, dan sekarang kau sama seperti menyuruhku untuk menceritakan kronologisnya."-menghela napas.

.

.

**Flashback**

_"Otsukaresama deshita!"_

_Momoi memberikan handuk kepada masing-masing member._

_"Satsuki, minumanku yang mana?"_

_"Eh? Yang air putih, botol sedang."_

_Aomine mengambil 2 botol yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Momoi._

_"Dua duanya air putih."_

_Momoi yang tengah sibuk mengurus member lain, tak sempat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Aomine._

_"Beda! Salah satunya adalah wine yang dipesan oleh Riko-chan. Ada obat perangsang didalamnya."_

_Aomine sweatdrop. Astaga, untuk apa siswi SMA memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam wine?_

_Tapi namanya juga Aomine, mana pernah dia peduli pada urusan orang lain?_

_Aomine menatap salah satu botol yang berisi air lebih banyak daripada botol satunya. Ia pun menaruh botol yang airnya sedikit di bangku, dan meminum yang airnya lebih banyak._

_Ah, syukurlah. Rasanya hambar, rasa air._

_Aomine menaruh botol itu di bangku, bersebelahan dengan botol yang berisi wine._

_Setelah mengeringkan diri dengan handuknya, Aomine berpamitan dengan yang lain. Ia pun keluar dari gym dan menuju ruang locker._

.

.

_Setelah berganti baju, Aomine keluar dari ruang locker. Namun terhenti didepan pintu gym yang kosong. Sepertinya hanya dengan melihat bola basket membuatnya ingin bermain barang sekali saja._

_Aomine memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar. Ia melepaskan jaketnya, mengambil sebuah bola basket yang ada disana. Sebenarnya akan lebih menyenangkan jika bermain one-on-one, tapi berhubung sepertinya orang-orang sudah pulang semua, jadilah Aomine bermain sendiri._

_2 jam terasa sebentar bagi Aomine, namun pemuda berkulit gelap itu sudah kelelahan. Tidak aneh, sebenarnya. Dia baru saja bermain basket beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia bermain basket lagi._

_Aomine mengambil sebuah botol di bangku yang seingatnya, ia minum saat selesai latihan tadi siang._

_Ah, syukurlah Satsuki belum membuangnya._

_Aomine meminum minuman itu. Rasa anggur melewati tenggorokannya._

_Begitu menyegarkan._

_Tapi juga begitu panas,_

_Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas._

_Benar juga, ini musim panas. Wajar jika ia kepanasan._

_Setidaknya ia ingin berbaring, sebentar saja—_

.

.

"_Daiki."_

.

.

_-tanpa ada yang membangunkannya._

"_Dai-chan! Ayo pulang!" kini suara seorang wanita._

_Namun Aomine terlalu malas untuk bangun._

"_Ah, gawat Akashi-kun." Momoi mendekati Aomine yang tergeletak di lantai gym._

"_Satsuki, jangan bilang kau salah memberikannya air minum." Akashi mengendus botol kosong disebelah Aomine. Bau wine yang menyengat._

"_Kyaa! Gawat! Gawat! Sepertinya Riko-chan salah mengambil botol!" Momoi menarik-narik lengan Akashi, "Bagaimana ini, Akashi-kun!? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Dai-chan menginap dirumahku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Ibu bisa marah!"_

_Akashi tau betul arah pembicaraan Momoi. Memang, sejak kecil sampai sekarang Aomine dititipkan dirumah Momoi dan ibunya. Orang tua Aomine sudah lama meninggal._

_Akashi menghela napasnya._

"_Antarkan dia ke apartemenku." Perintah Akashi._

.

.

**This isn't LOVE!**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

"…Lalu?"

"'Lalu?'?" Akashi mendengus, "Kau ingin aku menceritakan semuanya? Termasuk bagaimana caramu memperkosaku kemarin malam?"

"Iya—maksudku TIDAK!" Aomine menggeram frustasi.

"Kalau begitu tanggung jawab." Akashi agak membentak.

"Tunggu, kau ingin…um…melahirkan anak itu?" Aomine agak berbisik.

"Apa lagi?" Akashi bersandar, "Atau kau menyuruhku untuk _aborsi_?"

Aomine dalam keadaan serba salah, menundukkan kepalanya. Melakukan _aborsi _sama dengan membunuh satu nyawa, tapi jika membesarkannya…Aomine bahkan tak pernah membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang ayah. Terlebih lagi, pasangannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti? Rekor 17 tahun menjomblo akan hancur jika anak itu lahir. Apalagi anak itu lahir dalam keadaan dia belum menikah.

Yang paling penting, anak itu lahir dari seorang laki-laki.

"_Mo ii…_"

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya.

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu." –lalu menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Akashi-"

"_Sayonara._"

-_slam_.

Aomine membatu ditempatnya.

.

.

**This isn't LOVE!**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

Ucapan '_sayonara_' dari Akashi kemarin bukanlah main-main.

Akashi benar-benar tidak datang ke sekolah.

Hal ini membuat Aomine sedikit gelisah.

Oke. Dia memang ingat—meski samar tentang kejadian 2 hari yang lalu itu.

Oke. Dia MEMANG pelakunya.

Dan OKE! Seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Namun ternyata Akashi mulai kesal, sehingga bolos sekolah.

Akashi bukan tipe yang suka membolos. Tapi mengingat kondisi Akashi yang sekarang, sepertinya Aomine juga akan berbuat hal yang sama jika Aomine berada di posisi Akashi.

Setidaknya Akashi tidak bunuh diri.

"Aku tidak semangat berlatih kalau bukan Aka-chin yang menyuruh." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Tumben Akashi tidak datang ke sekolah." Momoi mulai cemas.

"Momoicchi, bagaimana kalau kita libur latihan saja-_ssu_?~" Kise merengek.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, "Momoi, aturlah mereka-_nanodayo_."

Suasana _gym _makin tak beraturan. Hal ini membuat Aomine kesal.

"Argh!"—membanting bola basket yang ia pegang.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

"_Kuso_..." Aomine merutuk, lalu keluar dari _gym_.

.

.

Aomine bersandar di pagar atap sekolah. Ah...angin yang begitu menyejukkan, namun tak bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian kemarin dan kemarin lusa. Minta maaf tidak akan mengubah keadaan, Aomine tau itu.

_Dou shiyou_?

"Mine-chin..."

Murasakibara muncul dari pintu.

Aomine hanya sekedar melihatnya saja, kemudian kembali terhanyut ke pikirannya.

"Mungkin cuma aku yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kalian..." Murasakibara duduk disamping Aomine.

"Heeh, _good for you_. Sekarang kau mau apa? Memaki-ku?"

Murasakibara menggeleng,

"Aka-chin memberikan ini padaku pagi ini. Aku yakin dia ingin hanya Mine-chin saja yang mengetahui ini." Murasakibara memberikan sebuah surat kepada Aomine.

Awalnya Aomine ragu, namun akhirnya ia menerima surat itu.

Ia pun membuka surat itu,

"_Aku pergi. Jangan cari aku. Akan kembali 2 tahun lagi."_

Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

Ah…rasanya Aomine ingin mati saja.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Note:**

**9. **Ahaha~ tamat loh, TAMAT! #dibuang

**10. **Oke, ini rencananya mau dibuat squelnya. Berminat? #gaaaa.

**11. **Mind to review?

**12. **Keep or delete?


	3. Author's Note

Oke, karena banyaknya permintaan untuk lanjutan fic ini…saya memutuskan untuk membuat _Squel_-nya. Beberapa orang udah ada yang tau, yang belum tau, silahkan cek fandom Kuroko no Basket, M rated, Aomine Daiki - Akashi Seijuro: Normal Abnormal Days (Gomen gabisa kasih link. Ga kebaca ="=)

Jangan lupa review ya! #waves.

**With love,**

**Sky**


End file.
